The pallets are convenient means for transporting heavy goods, wherein a pack of goods are placed on the pallet and the patter is moved by a forklift.
The conventional pallets are generally made of wood, metal or plastic. However, the above-mentioned materials are hard to reuse and more bulk and heavy. Pallets made of the above materials raise environmental concerns, and their collection and retransport tend to be prohibitively expensive.
The paper pallet made of corrugated paper is developed to overcome the above problems. The paper material is more lightweight and can be recycled to save resource. Moreover, the corrugated papers for forming the paper pallet are planar configuration, thus facilitates shipping thereof.
FIGS. 12 and 13 show a conventional paper pallet composed of two longitudinal beams 10a and two lateral beams 11a. The beams 10a and 11a are made of corrugated paper boards bent to desired shape and die longitudinal beams 10a and the lateral beams 11a are vertically embedded to each other.
However, the above-mentioned paper pallet is formed by embedding the longitudinal beams 10a and the lateral beams 11a, the constructional strength is not sufficient and those beams are easily to tear apart. Moreover, the beams have complicated structure.
It is tie object of tie invention to provide a supporting structure which as enhanced strength and simple assembling, and car be used to assemble a paper pallet.
In one aspect of the invention the supporting structure comprises a first plate and a second plate wherein the top surface of the first plate and the bottom surface of the second plate can together form a binding surface ot larger area, thus enhances the constructional strength of the pallet made of the supporting structure.
In another aspect of the invention, the first plate and the second plate arc embedded with each other by the first slot and the second slot thereof, while the top surface of the first plate is bound to an upper deck, and the bottom surface of the second plate is bound to a lower deck to form a pallet. By the propelling force on the upper and the lower deck, the first slot and the second slot are embedded to each other and the tearing of the paper pallet can be prevented.